Dites le moi
by Hiruan
Summary: /SPOILER/ DE L'ANIME (EPISODE 21) Petit OS sur ce qu'a pu penser Levi lorsqu'il découvre ses compagnons.


**Bonjour ou bonsoir, je poste un OS sur Levi lorsque celui ci découvre ses compagnons, j'avais envie d'écrire et j'étais d'humeur assez triste donc voilà. Je doute que Levi ait pu penser sa mais sait-on jamais.**

**Sur ce bonne lecture.**

_Pendant que vous lisez je vous conseillerai de mettre ces chansons :_

_ watch?v=LhALb4qtsvU_

_ watch?v=UYuF0owPCt4_

_**Dites le moi ...**_

Je m'étais promis de ne plus jamais refaire cette erreur ...  
Mes compagnons ...  
sont encore morts par ma faute mon imprudence à quoi bon ce faire confiance si vous ne restez pas en vie ?  
Hein ?! Gunter ...  
Dis moi que les autres sont en vie par pitié je ne pourrais plus supporter ses pertes.  
Je n'ai jamais pu te dire que je t'appréciais, tu étais mon ami, à cause de cette fierté.  
De quoi ai je l'air maintenant te regardant vide, mort, ensanglanter, pendu dans le vide essayant de protéger les autres, ce que j'aurais du faire dis moi qu'ils sont en vie par pitié je ne pourrais plus le supporter...

Eldo ...  
Pourquoi ?  
Toi qui es si fort pourquoi ?  
Pourquoi es tu ensanglanté ?  
Pourquoi es tu entrain de te noyer dans ton propre sang ?  
Dis le moi ?  
Où sont les autres ?  
Dis moi qu'ils sont loin...  
Loin de la mort...  
Loin du danger...  
Par pitié ...  
Réponds moi …

Pas toi ...  
Tu devais la protéger, les protéger tu me le promettais à chaque fois qu'on partait :  
"T'inquiète pas Heichou je les protégerai, les sauverai, sans toi"  
Avant de murmurer "Et Petra me regardera enfin..."  
Tu croyais que je ne t'entendais pas ...  
Je te faisais confiance...  
Pourquoi est-ce que je rejette toujours la faute sur quelqu'un d'autre que moi ...  
Je suis le seul fautif, le seul à ne pas avoir pu tous vous protégez ...  
À ne pas avoir pu te protéger, tu voulais impressionner Petra, tu aurais pu avoir une centaine d'occasion plus tard ...  
Tu étais l'une des rares personnes à pouvoir me donner un vrai sourire, un sourire court, un sourire pourtant si simple mais qui m'étais inaccessible depuis des années tu célébrais se fameux sourire comme une victoire.  
Même si je ne le montrais pas je t'appréciais, vous étiez mes amis, même si je ne disais rien je vous aimais et vous le saviez ...  
Alors par pitié Auruo mon ami dis le moi ...  
Dis moi qu'elle est en vie que tu as du réussir à la protéger, pas vrai, tu as du l'impressionné avant ton sommeil éternel  
Dis le moi …

Petra ...  
Ne me regarde pas avec ses yeux ...  
vides, démuni de sentiments.  
Ses sentiments que tu montrais avec tellement de faciliter.  
Je t'enviais pour cela, tu ne cachais pas tes sentiments à mon égard.  
Ou à l'égard des autres, que ce soit Gunter, Auruo ou Eldo.  
Tu disais cela si facilement ...  
Ce fameux "je t'aime Heichou" avant de partir en expédition de peur de ne pas revenir.  
Je n'y ai jamais répondu, car j'étais persuadé qu'on allait tous revenir sain et sauf tous ensemble et que je pourrais te répondre à ce moment là ...  
Mais c'est trop tard...  
On dit qu'il n'est jamais trop tard alors je te répond maintenant.  
« Petra Ral je t'aimais, et je t'aimerais à jamais et pour toujours... »  
Mais je dois avancé et continué cette lutte pour laquelle vous avez donné vos vies, quelles ne soient pas veine.  
Je dois toujours continué, ne pas faiblir et avancer même si cela fait mal ...  
Ne pas le montrer, ne pas montrer mes sentiments rester stoïque rester une armoire à glace pour toujours …

Adieu . . .

À ce moment là Levi, Chef d'une escouade, des bataillons d'explorations tourna le dos à ses coéquipiers, qui avaient partagés une partie de sa vie, qui avaient rendu une partie de sa vie plus belle ...  
Personne ne vit le visage du plus fort soldat de l'humanité, ce visage qui tourna le dos à ses anciens compagnons, cette seule et unique larme qui coula le long de sa joue.  
Cette larme exposé aux cadavres de ses compagnons, seulement, cette première et dernière larme qu'ils virent.

Pourquoi me poursuivre comme sa ? Même pendant ta mort, ton repos, tu ne veux pas me laisser seul …  
Petra, ton cadavre, ton esprit me poursuis et ne veux pas me laisser...  
Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi je serais toujours le même, je serai toujours seul et cela me va très bien sans personne je ne pourrais plus jamais ressentir cette peine qui m'arrache les tripes, qui m'empêche de retenir mes larmes.  
Petra, sa brûle, mon cœur, mon esprit, mon corps, tout entier brûle, aide moi, par pitié, ne me laisse pas seul...  
Petra … Petra …

Sans savoir pourquoi Levi, pris délicatement le blason que portait autrefois Petra pour le mettre proche de son cœur, le garder près de lui pour se souvenir, ne jamais l'oublier...  
Il avait surtout peur de les oublier, de les perdre une seconde fois, en les oubliant ses amis décédés, ce n'était pas les premiers ni les derniers.  
Il ravala ses larmes, personnes ne devraient le voir dans une tel position de faiblesse, personne...  
Il retourna au camp prêt a partir, impassible, ne pensant à rien, prêt de nouveau à faire face au monde, il était prêt à être seul de nouveau …

« Surtout, ne soyez pas seul Heichou... »

Il se retourna, et il le vit, le cadavre de Petra, souriant, avant de s'écraser sur le sol, où les titans l'écrasèrent, sans pitié.  
Il les avait abandonnés, puis avait jetés leurs cadavres hors du chariot pour survivre, ils devraient le haïr mais à la place, leur seul et unique souhait était qu'il ne soit pas seul.  
Il regarda en avant vers le mur Maria, souriant d'un air triste avant de murmurer :

« Entendu... »

**J'espère que cela vous aura plu et qui sait peut-être que vous avez pleuré, j'ai bien dit peut-être enfin bon...**

**N'oubliez pas de mettre une review si cela vous a plu que je sache ou au contraire quel point négatif vous auriez pu remarquez x)**


End file.
